charmedwikipeidafandomcom-20200214-history
Prue halliwell
"A lot has happened to me in the past year and a half. I've seen...I've seen things I never imagined existed and it's changed me. It's made me wanna make changes." :—Prue reflecting on her life.[s ' Pruedence "Prue" Halliwell' is the eldest charmed one.she was often called the bravest and most powerful ofthe three charmed ones.Prue was often nicknamed superwitch after her death and wiccan wonder by piper and pagie. After the sister mother died,Prue took a martel rolewhen they moved in withe their grandmother Penny.Atfirst prue was spekital about magic and phoebes Leap-BEFOR-Looking apporch to gaining the sister powers but she finally eccepted the sister magicalla heritge .Prue always had a intrest in history and antiques .Having worked in buckland action house before returning to her passion and dream of photoagraphy .she was not a stranger to lose having to let her first true love andy trudue ,die in the fight aginst evil.Prues power of telekinsis and astral progection grew over time but even those not enogh to save he fromwhen the sources assin shax killed heralong with a proment doctorthey were trying to save from shax. prue held the power to move thing with her mind telekinins and astral progection where you move yourself out of your body and the collective power of three and the basic power of a witch scrying spellcasting and brew potions. Bio. early life : "Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother" : :—Phoebe talking to Piper about Prue Pruedence"Prue " Halliwell was born October 28 1970 to a warren witch with patrica halliwell and a mortal victor benennet .Prue was born withe power of telekinins but After Phoebe was born, their grandmoth er, Penny, bound their powers in order to prevent the warlock Nicholas from killing them and possessing their powers after he was given immunity from them by Patty against her will. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and having powers. [4] Three years l ater, Prue witnessed her mother killed by The Water Demon, and watched as her corpse was taken away. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. Three years later, Prue witnessed her mother killed by The Water Demon, and watched as her corpse was taken away. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother.[5] She formally had a good relationship with her father, Victor. However, continuous heated arguments between her father and maternal grandmother resulted in him leaving the family, which also caused Prue to resent him bitterly. Not long after Prue's mother, Patty died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes that together attract demonic children. Even though she isn't demonic, Prue found herself unexplainably attracted to the sound of an Ice Cream truck outside of her house. She entered the truck, and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resides. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and notices she's not in her bed anymore, he runs outside and sees a van, thus, making him think something bad has happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. From a very young age, especially after their mother's death and later their father's abandonment, Prue had to look after her younger sisters, to the extent of sacrificing a majority of her childhood to help raise them. Piper even stated that she and Phoebe were lucky and had an easy life because Prue was so responsible, while Phoebe confessed that Prue took her surrogate-maternal duties so well yet so seriously that she always felt Prue was a strict mother to her than an older sister. In prues teen years she dated andy trudeu her highschool sweetheart.. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twentiesshe was president of the student concil and head cheerleader .she maniged to get straight a's.At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her inc urring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. [7] 3 years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. [8] However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to get their powers back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. 3 years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. [8] However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to get their powers back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. becoming a charmed one :Prue: "Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" :Jeremy: "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" :— Prue using her powers on a Warlock[src] :Unlike her younger sisters, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Ch armed One. She first learned of their legacy from Phoebe and, despite her initial skepticism, was forced to accept it as truth when she unintentionally used telematerialization to fill her cup of coffee with cream. While Prue was reluctant to the idea of being a witch, and a most powerful one at that, she learned to embrace it, especially after Phoebe forced her to acknowledge her suppressed anger at Roger and their father, which also led the sisters to realise the Category:Warren witch Category:Witch Category:Magical Category:Charmed one